


New-Found Friendship

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Fireworks, Friendship, Gen, Guy Fawkes Night, Stargazing, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We aren't different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New-Found Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '09.

The Weasleys didn't celebrate Guy Fawkes Night, but it was a great excuse to launch fireworks. Lucy lay on a blanket, watching the display, her cousin Fred was next to her. 

"Shame, really." She announced.

Fred replied, "What?" 

"With all the fireworks we can’t see the stars. Do you think Molly is watching fireworks at Hogwarts?" 

"What's wrong with you? You're not usually talkative."

Lucy sighed. "Molly and I used to always watch the stars at night. We'd play games like who could spot the most constellations, or we'd make up our own. I've been lonely since she left for school."

Fred burst into laughter. "Who knew you'd be such a sob story!"

Lucy's vision blurred with tears. " _This_ is why I never talk to anyone except for Molly! You," She stuck her finger in Fred's face, "are a blinkered beast!" With that, she stormed off into the Burrow. 

"Luce! I didn't mean it!" Fred grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around. "Lucy, listen to me. I… I'm not good at... I'm only a boy, aren't I? I suck at comforting anyone, especially girls. Now I've spilled my guts out. You can make fun of me if you want."

Lucy smiled. "No, I'm rubbish at expressing my feelings too. That's why I don't talk. We aren't too different, are we?" 

"Can we play that constellation game sometime?" Fred asked sheepishly.

"Of course." She chuckled.

The two of them walked back to their family and enjoyed their newly founded friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
